everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
DatAsymptote
DatAsymptote is the main admin/founder of the Wikia, somewhat serious about their job. Generally loves this place, everyone here, despite the mess. Zena is currently on an infinite academic hiatus and only pops onto the Wikia to check on shenanigans. About Bio?? *'Name:' Zena, Fairy, Kiwi, honestly call me anything. *'Age:' the dancing queen *'Parent Story:' I live in my own Divine Comedy *'Alignment:' I align with the true ruler of Westeros. *'Roommate:' My kitten!! Her name is Schrödinger and she likes to sleep in boxes. *'Secret Heart's Desire:' Flourine uranium carbon potassium bismuth technetium helium sulfur germanium thulium oxygen neon yttrium. *'My "Magic Touch":' I know all the lyrics to hamilton the musical??!!! *'Storybook Romance Status:' Honestly at this point in life I'll be happy with adopting half a dozen cats named after scientists and mathematicans. My next one's going to be Fermat. Then Mendel. *'"Oh Curses!" Moment:' Sometimes I think to myself *'Favourite Subject:' Biology!! *'Least Favourite Subject:' Here, I would say English, but my Chemistry teacher thinks I'm a smartass and she doesn't teach properly, so Chem. *'Friends: '''my cat!!! Other: *'Nationality/Ethnicity:' Chinese kiwifruit! *'Favourite EAH Characters:' Ginger Breadhouse, Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair. Also the Rook DJ from WTW. And the hot backgrounder with dark skin and the ponytail. *'Interests: ' **Robotics (and programming/coding!) **Crying over musicals **Hamilton (the Musical, the one about Alexander Hamilton) **Classical Literature (like, the Greek and Roman stuff. Not classic books in general) **Maths & science **Fairytales (duh) Original Characters ... and their respective "powerful qualities", of course. Klara Spiegel, daughter of '''Kai' from the Snow Queen Optimistic | Mathematical | Lively Hyacinth Flowers, the next prince of the Snow Queen Adaptable | Responsible | Approachable Icarus Juniper, son of''' the brother''' from the Juniper Tree Sarcastic | Trustworthy | Dependable Airmid Valerian, the next physician of Godfather Death Argumentative | Inquisitive | Determined Bastion Fanfarinet, nephew of Ambassador Fanfarinet in Princess Mayblossom Well-spoken | Calculated | Unfathomable Avian Juniper, son of Marlinchen'n from the Juniper Tree ''Enthusiastic | Hospitable | Compassionate Pythia Adalinda, daughter of '''the Serpent Princess in The Singing Springing Lark Outspoken | Decisive | Charismatic Chanson Hound, daughter of the dog from the Travelling Musicians of Bremen Independent | Loyal | Affectionate Miraspella die Hexe, Daughter of the Witch's Daughter in Brother and Sister Dramatic | Jocular | Expressive Radiant von Ganse, Daughter of the Goose Girl in The Goose Girl Diligent | Candid | Critical Secondary/Background OCs These OCs are not on my official lineup but they exist in my universe nonetheless. *Lea die Birke, Icarus' stepsister and Avian's cousin. *Polynices Crawford, a demon who has so many problems that his problems have problems. **He has a really important role in Branches, Birches and Junipers *Chaoxiang Ma, son of Ma Liang in The Magic Brush. **He's in the secondary character box because he's a younger brother and not destined to get the destiny. **He's a cutie pie. ---- A Trashcan Some I like to pretend are dead. Others still exist, I don't use them anymore. * ' 'Faustus Milldam, the next prince/protagonist of'' The Devil With Golden Hairs (2013)'' * Lenore Casket, the next princess/protagonist of the Princess in the Chest (2013) * Egil Lindworm, son of Prince Lindworm (2013) * Leda Cerdwin, a character archetype from various tales. (2013) * Yiannis Faithful, son of next Faithful Johnannes (2014) * Lian Tian-e, one of Duchess' Swan Maidens in Swan Lake. (2015) * Estella Shalott, daughter of the Lady of Shalott (2015) * Katsumi Hamasaki, son of the Boy Who Drew Cats (2015) *Itsabella Bitsy, daughter of the Itsy Bitsy Spider (2015) Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots Category:DatAsymptote Quotes Trivia *Zena is a extrovert. Unfortunately they also have social anxiety, which is a really bad combination. *MBTI-type wise, ENTP (and proud). Debates are greats. So is socialising. *Aries, born on April 4th. *Currently right-handed, but born left handed. *Still convinced that heelies are "swag" *Unfortunately says "swag" and "yolo" unironically *Seasons change but people my skinny black jeans don't. *I own a skateboard and I skate! Unfortunately I'm also prone to falling on my butt when trying out kickflips. Gallery Three rad things in this photo and im one.jpg|my weird face Contact Details If you guys need any help on the Wikia, with life in general, please don't hesitate to contact me. *'deviantArt:' Swaggy meme king *'Tumblr:' goodbye beautiful maths pun, hello ref to my precious tale *'FF.net:' i am an untouchable line that you can only approach forever Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots Category:DatAsymptote